robloxian_sasukefandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOXian Sasuke 3
ROBLOXian Sasuke 3 (literally ROBLOXian Sasuke 2019 Autumn) was the third tournament of ROBLOXian Sasuke. The tournament was hosted by LeoNinjagoFan1522 and was filmed at the end of September 2019. This tournament had another set 25 competitors take on a 4 stage obstacle course in the hopes of achieving Kansenseiha (translates to Total Victory) and the title of grand champion. This tournament saw the first ever appearance of the Trials. It was where 35 competitors attempted a smaller and more easy course (aside from the Warped Wall, which was made harder) to shrink them down to a top 10, thus, they got reserved spots in the tournament. Stage One was changed drastically so less people would clear after a record amount of 10 cleared the stage in the previous tournament. Two new obstacles were introduced, Broken Bridge and Big Dipper. A few modifications where that the Double Pendulum was moved from spot 2.6 to 1.4 and was made harder, and the Log Grip now had drops that made it harder to hold on to. Out of the 25 competitors, only 9 were able to clear Stage One (1 Newcomer, 4 Novices, 1 Finisher, and 3 veterans) This was mostly due to the difficulty of two obstacle, the Double Pendulum and Big Dipper, with 4 and 5 fails respectively. The most shocking fail came with cyrus08uk, who failed the Big Dipper, who made it to the final stage in the last tournament. And only 2 have kept their perfect Stage One Clears Rate (jpuprocks1 and ShadowMilesXE) Stage Two has seen 2 new obstacles too, in the Momentum Shift and Defying Gravity. Out of the 9 only 4 cleared, due to the brutality of the Defying Gravity. PhoenixExcelcior, the creator of the Defying Gravity (thanks a lot Phoenix) ended up being the first clear of the stage, with 4 seconds remaining. The Most heartbreaking fail though had to go to MyMessedUpLife, who was 3 seconds away from clearing the stage. IvoryRookz also failed the Rolling Jump for the second time too. Stage Three had the most changes with 3 new obstacles. The Drum Hopper, Sidewinder R, and Rising Boardwalk (which is a Boardwalk going uphill) The Stage started off with PhoenixExcelcior, who heartbreakingly failed the final jump on the Flying Bar. ElementalRxbz was next, who failed the second Flip on the Crazy-Shin Cliffhanger. After that was jpuprocks1, who failed the cliffhanger in the previous tournament. In this tournament, he cleared the cliffhanger, and paused before the new Rising Boardwalk. He stopped and paused, and then typed in, “This obstacle is so hard, I don’t think I’ll do it.” He the blazed through the Rising Boardwalk without a stumble, along with the rest of Stage Three, meaning he is only the second competitor to ever clear Stage Three. ShadowMilesXE then took on the course and made it back to the Flying Bar without any signs that he was going to fail. He then finally beat the Flying Bar, meaning that he was joining jpuprocks1 in the final stage. The Final Stage had only been attempted once before ROBLOXian Sasuke 3, by cyrus08uk, and because he didn’t clear it, Stage was unchanged. jpuprocks1 was the first to attempt the stage. He went a lot faster on the Invisible Ladder than cyrus08uk did, clearing It with 18 seconds remaining. On the rope though, he struggled, but continued to make it up. Because of those slip ups, he unfortunately timed up only 1 second away from the buzzer. ShadowMilesXE was the last competitor left for total victory. He made it past the Invisible Ladder with about 15 seconds remaining, but didn‘t stumble on the rope like both cyrus08uk and jpuprocks1, and ended up clearing stage four with 1.94 remaining, meaning that a champion was finally found. Due to all of the files being corrupted, the tournament was never aired on YouTube, so the viewers never saw the announcement at the end of the video, stating that ROBLOXian Sasuke would restart back up again, and with 50 competitors and an 800 Robux prize to boot. Stage One Obstacles # Floating Steps # Fishbone (MODIFIED) # Log Grip (BUFFED) # Double Pendulum (BUFFED) # Warped Wall # Broken Bridge (NEW) # Big Dipper (NEW) # Rope Climb (MODIFIED) Time Limit: 65 seconds Results Stage Two Obstacles # Momentum Shift (NEW) # Brick Climb (MODIFIED) # Unstable Bridge (MODIFIED) # Rolling Jump (BUFFED) # Gliding Ring (BUFFED) # Defying Gravity (NEW) # Wall Jump (BUFFED) Time Limit: 50 seconds Results Stage Three Obstcales # Cannonball Swing (MODIFIED) # Drum Hopper (NEW) # Sidewinder R (NEW) # Crazy-Shin Cliffhanger (BUFFED) # Rising Boardwalk (NEW) # Hang Climbing # Floating Boards (BUFFED) # Flying Bar (BUFFED) Time Limit: Unlimited Results Final Stage Obstacles # Invisible Ladder # Final Rope Time Limit: 25 seconds Results Category:ROBLOXian Sasuke Tournaments